


67. Jet lag

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [67]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	67. Jet lag

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): jet lag  
 **players only. takes place the morning after[the boys fly back to L.A.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/15714.html) and [Ryan makes an accidentally unlocked post (after too many mini-bottles of liquor) while Sam's sleeping](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/16034.html).**

Even Ryan succumbs to jetlag. The morning after they return from Australia, he wakes, considers, and actually decides against going out for his pre-dawn workout. Lazy as he feels, though, he doesn't fall back asleep. Sam is just too wonderfully distracting. Even innocently asleep, solid and softly breathing in the dimness, he sets Ryan's mind afire. With a grin, Ryan gets out of bed.

He's back in mere minutes, freshly prepped, and he doesn't waste any time gently pushing his lover to his back. Sam's morning wood stands in all its hard and heavy glory, and Ryan smirks a little as he straddles him, head tipping back in pleasure as he takes his cock deep inside.

Sam's eyes flash open, his hands going instinctively to Ryan's hips. "Oh, fuck," he moans, still not entirely sure he's not dreaming.

"G'morning, sunshine," Ryan teases, bracing his hands next to Sam's shoulders. He dips his head and licks a long swipe over Sam's throat, tasting him.

"Good morning," Sam murmurs, lips slowly curling into a grin as he wakes more fully, his cock throbbing roughly inside Ryan at the touch of his tongue.

Slowly Ryan starts to move on him, rising until just the crown of Sam's cock is inside him and then easing back down in a smooth rhythm. "Sweet dreams?" Ryan asks in a murmur, his lips against Sam's jaw.

Sam groans and nods, fingers marking Ryan's hip as he grips even tighter without disturbing his lover's rhythm. "The sweetest," he murmurs, twisting his head so he can capture Ryan's mouth in a kiss.

Ryan melts into the softness of Sam's lips, languorously worshiping his mouth. His fingers curl into the sheets as he moves, pleasure washing through him like the pull of the tides.

Sam curses softly as they break for breath, his legs coming up, his feet planted against the bed as he pushes up to meet Ryan's next drop.

Ryan cries out, the intensity abruptly increasing. He slams down onto his lover, then picks up Sam's hand and presses it to his chest, rubbing fingers against his nipple.

Taking the hint, Sam slides his other hand up as well, pinching and twisting Ryan's nipples between his fingers.

"Fuckme, that's good," Ryan breathes, his head tipping back. He's riding Sam now, every rock forward rubbing his cock against Sam's abs until he thinks he'll go blind from sensation.

"You ever thought about getting them pierced?" Sam gasps, grinding his fingers against the rigid nubs, his cock throbbing hard inside Ryan's ass, close, so fucking close to the edge it won't take much more.

Ryan groans, sparks of pleasure lighting him up. "Just... just waiting for the right time," he says, moving his hips faster, more staccato.

"Before we leave for New York," Sam says, dragging his nails over Ryan's nipples and down his chest, red marks rising in his wake.

Ryan hisses, whimpers, and presses into Sam's touch for more. "Yes," he gasps, rocking Sam's cock deep inside him. "Please, Sir. Please, Sir!"

"Please what?" Sam grins. "More?" Raking his nails down Ryan's chest again, breaking the skin in places. Nothing but sheer willpower and the desire to see Ryan go over first holding him back at this point.

A shout, and Ryan is _there_. "Please ohgodsir please!" he babbles, breathless. His cock feels raw with lust. "Please let me come!"

Sam nods, groaning raggedly at the desperation in Ryan's voice. "Go ahead, boy. Come on. All over me."

Sitting up, Ryan arches back, his hands tangling in his hair. His cock rubs against Sam's abs and he's gone, streaking his lover with hot cream. Shuddering and staring down at Sam through a haze of pleasure.

That's it. That's all it takes. The heat of Ryan's come on his skin, the clench of his body, the sight of him above, staring down. Christ. Sam comes so fucking hard and so long it feels like it's never gonna stop.

Ryan moans, feeling Sam fill him, hot and wet and sloppy. _God_. "Oh my god," he says with another moan, easing down to cover his lover and claim his mouth in a deep kiss.

"Mm." Sam grins, following one kiss with another. "I like your good mornings."

Ryan grins back, and peers at the window. The first streaks of daylight are just starting to pierce the curtains. "Go back to sleep and I'll wake you again in an hour."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asks, reluctant to let Ryan go. "Are you disappearing on me?"

"I don't have to," Ryan slips off of Sam and lies down, throwing a thigh possessively over him. He nuzzles up with a happy sigh. "I can stay right here."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Sam murmurs, tugging Ryan in even closer. "You can work out later. Or tomorrow," he amends with another grin, this one a little sleepier.

 _God, you're cute_. Ryan watches him, sheer sappy adoration on his face. "You sure you don't mind me getting soft?"

Sam chuckles. "I don't think there's any danger of that but I'd love you hard or soft," he murmurs, quite enjoying the double meaning there.  



End file.
